bookofmormonfixedfandomcom-20200215-history
Overall Issues
The Name of the Book of Mormon You have reached the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith. Please leave a message. Hello Joseph. This is your editor. I've looked through your book and I had a few suggestions for you. According to my notes the book title is going to be "The Book of Mormon". I just had a few issues regarding that I'd like to address. I've noticed that the book isn't really a book about the person named Mormon. Nor is it really a book by that person. Nor is that person really mentioned very much in the book at all. Rather it is a bunch of books compiled by Mormon with a few small inserts by him. Since this is labeled as a non-fiction book you might want to consider changing the name to be something that helps the reader have a concept regarding what they will be reading. Here are a few conceptual ideas. "Jesus Christ and the New World", "Jesus Christ goes West", "Jesus Christ: Coming to America", or "Jesus Christ and the Search for the New World". Also the word Mormon is also used to refer to a bird. Specifically a type of Puffin. So you can imagine how confusing it would be for someone to pickup a book thinking it was "The Book of Puffins". The name Mormon is also very close to the Greek and Roman mythological word for describing creatures similar to vampires. The word for an individual one is a Mormo whereas multiple of them are referred to as Mormones. You can see the obvious marketing concern regarding having a factual religious book associated with that type of thing. According to my notes you plan on adding the subtitle "Another Testament of Jesus Christ" in the 1982 Book of Mormon version*. I'd really suggest moving that date forward by 150 years or so. * Source: https://askgramps.org/when-was-another-testament-of-christ-added-to-the-book-of-mormon/ Names and Order of the Books You have reached the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith. Please leave a message. Hello Joseph. This is your editor. I'm noticing some issues with the names of the books that you have in the book of Mormon. You have five different books each referencing a Nephi. I'm looking at your first revision and you had the following: "First book of Nephi", "Second book of Nephi", Book of Nephi, The Book of Nephi (The son of Nephi, Which was the son of Helaman), The Book of Nephi (which is the son of Nephi, One of the disciples of Jesus Christ). Looks like in 1920* you have it scheduled to change the book titles to be the following books: "First book of Nephi", "Second Book of Nephi", Third Nephi, and Fourth Nephi. Definitely an improvement over the long book names in the first revision but these book names are terrible. They are very confusing, add little value, and have little to do with the actual content in each book. Take 3rd Nephi. Why don't you just call it "Christ Visits the America's". The only place where Nephi is mentioned in that entire book is the 1st verse. A better organization would be to layout the books like the following: Nephi Travels to America, Nephite History Before Christ, Christ comes to America, Nephite History After Christ, Moroni and Mormon, Sermons, History of the Jaradites, You'll notice that I put the sermons and history of the Jaradites at the end. The sermons are often completely out of context and the whole history of the Jaradites doesn't fit at all. I would recommend publishing it in a completely different book. * Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fourth_Nephi Names of People in the Book of Mormon You have reached the Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith. Please leave a message. Nephi (And the variations of it) Hello Joseph. This is your editor. Lets talk about the name Nephi. I'm assuming you got the name from book 2 Maccabes 1:36 where it ends the verse with "but many men call it Nephi". Kind of a daring choice considering how split the christian community is on that book. If I recall correctly Catholics believe it is cannon while Jews totally reject it. Protestants seem to be mixed on the issue. In the future I'd suggest avoiding unique names from controversial religious books. Anyways, there are way too many Nephi's in this book. You've got the Nephi in the book of Nephi, another Nephi who is Helaman's son later on, a Nephi who is one of the twelve apostles to Christ when he visits the america's. and that same Nephi has a son who also has the name of Nephi. Then you have a city called Nephi, a land called Nephi and also book titles that go by "First book of Nephi", "Second Book of Nephi", Third Nephi, and Fourth Nephi. You also have variations of Nephi like Nephihah, Anti-Nephi-Lehies, Lehi-Nephi, and Nephite Refuge. Overall you just have way to many Nephi's and variations of it. I would recommend either using different names, adding a last name, or adding a title like "Nephi the Fourth" to make them unique.